For example, in order to prevent a tire from inflating by the centrifugal force resulted from rotation during travelling, a technology in which a belt strip formed by parallelly arranging a plurality of reinforcing cords at appropriate intervals and embedding the cords in rubber is spirally wound to form a circumferential reinforcement layer in the crown portion of a tire, in which circumferential reinforcement layer the cords are arranged substantially in the circumferential direction of the tire, has been widely used. In this circumferential reinforcement layer, from the standpoint of weight reduction, the belt strip may be wound with spaces in the tire width direction (see, for example, Patent Document 1).